Lung transplantation is an effective treatment option for patients suffering from end-stage lung disease. However, donor numbers do not meet the increasing demand, while effects of chronic immunosuppression and rejection limit long-term outcomes. Typical wait time for a lung transplant can be two years or more, resulting in a 30% mortality rate for those on the waiting list.